With semiconductor packaging, the semiconductor product could be more compactly integrated, and provide a better performance with greater miniaturization. As a consequence, methods for fabricating semiconductor packages, such as wire bonding, flip chip, wafer level packaging, and panel level packaging, are developed to fulfill different demands. The redistribution layer may be adopted in some of the methods for fabricating semiconductor packages to assemble the components of the semiconductor packages and fan-out the semiconductor devices embedded inside the semiconductor packages. However, the connection configuration of the adopted redistribution layer is hard to adapt semiconductor packages fabricated by different packaging techniques, and may greatly decrease the efficiency of transporting signals or energy into the packaged semiconductor devices. Moreover, the losses of transportation may further generate heat accumulated inside the semiconductor package. As a consequence; the semiconductor packages may work more inefficiently. Therefore, with the available structure of semiconductor packages and the fabrication of the semiconductor packages, as described above, apparently exist inconvenience and defect, which may need further improvement. To deal with the aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have strived to attain a solution, and the problem still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with the aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.